Sabaku no Hana
by gyo mapuri
Summary: Beauty exists everywhere, even in the driest deserts.


**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

A/N: Aww, why do beautiful characters die for the most meaningless reasons? This is to resurrect my lovely Haku. I saw him at the first episodes but I can't just forget him. My! Is this love? Lol.

Themes: Naruto OST Evening

**---o**

**SABAKU NO HANA**

[DESERT FLOWER]

_Beauty exists everywhere, even in the driest deserts_.

**---o**

First week of December. Monday.

It was already winter in the neighboring villages yet there was no presence of snow. Not even a drop of rain. The sun was displaying its magnificent glory on the skies of Sunagakure—the land of perpetual warmth. Village people gathered on the main street lifted their heads, not to feel the hot beams of the great ball of light above but to try to catch a glimpse of the kages paraded all over the village in their palanquins.

The day was more than unusual. It was important. And special. For the first time in history, great shinobis from hidden villages all over the world have purposely gathered as a positive response to the proposal made by the new Mizukage.

_"The recent years have been marred by wars. It would be more beneficial for all hidden villages if the kages would get to know each other in a formal conference."_

Everybody agreed. If it would be for the maintenance of peace, who would oppose? As for the venue? Lots were drawn and it fell to the Hidden Village of Sand.

"Hey, why do the kages hide in boxes? We've got to see them, yeah," said a child trying to poke his head out of the window.

The other child laughed. "It's because they're afraid of the Kazekage-sama."

"Yeah!" said the third one. "Kazekage-sama is the strongest in the world! There's no way they could defeat him! Haha!"

"Now, now, children," said their mother, "if you really want to see the kages, go to Oba-chan's room. You'll get a good view there."

"Osu!"

A hawk glided round and round the cerulean heavens as the series of rays furnished by the risen sun penetrated the sand all over the place including the seemingly endless desert outside the village walls. The parade stopped. The great hall of Suna opened to receive the visitors. Lower-ranked shinobis tasked to carry the palanquins were about to enter the hall. Till a low, distinct sound diffused with the air.

"W-What was that?" Kankuro whispered to Baki who was standing beside him just in front of the entrance door. "F-Flute?"

"No," replied the latter. "It sounds more like a seashell."

"Seashell?! Whatever it was, it made my hair stand to its ends."

The sound stopped. Attendants from the Hidden Village of Mist brought the palanquin down. "The Mizukage-sama wants to see the village."

Shinobis of other hidden villages whispered to each other and brought the palanquins down in response. "So does the most holy Raikage-sama."

Konohagakure ninjas looked all around. "Seems like we need to go with the flow, Hokage-sama," whispered Shikamaru.

"You're right," replied Sasuke.

"Oi, oi, I'm Hokage too. He must be talking to me, not you. Ne, Shikamaru-chan?" said Naruto.

"Shut up, usura tonkachi."

"What did you say?!"

"You two, shut up!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

The sound was there once more silencing everyone. Gaara of Sunagakure went out of the entrance door wearing the Kazekage clothes, the wooden hat and the white handkerchief covering half of his face. All kages were out except the one who proposed the conference—the Mizukage. The sound stopped again. Slender ivory white fingers opened the covered litter.

"G-Gaara…" whispered Kankuro. "Please be careful. There might be surprise attacks, you know and…and…"

"I know," replied his brother. "We are already prepared, don't worry. Besides, the three Hokages are on our side."

Kankuro sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen a Mizukage before…and they…were reputed to be very cruel and ruthless…"

Out of the last palanquin was a tall, slender creature clad in white and green garments. A hand removed the wooden hat with the inscription mizu, meaning water. Raven hair flowed down the back and shoulders like a waterfall as black as night which fell down those feet like a shimmering pool of black pearls. The fair ivory skin almost shone under the sun.

"Mizukage-sama, your skin might get burned…" said one attendant.

The Mist Village chief laughed. "A little bit of heat won't hurt me."

Kankuro stepped back. "W-Well, she doesn't look ruthless at all but…"

Those thin, soft-looking lips opened. "Excuse me, I'm a man."

The onlookers whispered to each other. "Eh?! A man?!" "How could that be?"

The Mizukage ignored it alright. He lifted his head a little, brought the large seashell to his chin and stared at Gaara. Those thick long lashes met and parted. "You're village looks very different, Kazekage-san."

"It's not my village," replied the Sunagakure chief. "It's everybody's village." The villagers' faces lightened up.

The Mizukage smiled. "Well said. Can you get that white cloth off your face?"

Gaara blinked but tried to hide the confusion inside him. "I beg your pardon?"

The handkerchief froze and broke to pieces. "Hm. I see."

**---o**

Every person inside the grand hall bowed and left. Even the great elders of Suna were obliged to leave. Temari pulled her older brother out of the hall.

"He's dangerous, I'm telling you! We must stop this crazy conference at once!" Kankuro whispered still trying to free himself from her grasp. "Did you see what he did? He froze and broke Gaara's handkerchief and the sand did not even notice!"

Temari waved him aside. "You're just being paranoid, brother. The Shukaku is gone. That's the explanation why the sand did not move."

"He's planning to assassinate Gaara!"

She sighed. "Yes, I understand your feelings. He has been kidnapped once and we can't afford to lose him again. Don't worry. He's the Kazekage. He won't easily be defeated. Besides, the guys there aren't Akatsuki."

**---o**

"Those years of nonstop wars scarred the lives of our people. Restoring peaceful relations would be beneficial for all of us," said the newly-sworn Tsuchikage straightening the large curls sticking out of his hat. His face grew a little bit serious. "It is the time to set aside our individual differences and unite as one."

The Raikage nodded. "Right. But if we want to attain peace in our lifetimes and for all the next generations to come, we must not just set an example of maintaining good relations but leave a concrete evidence, right, Mizukage-sama?"

"Hm? I don't know. Yes? No? Maybe?" He chuckled a little and rubbed his seashell. "Well? What do you think?"

Other kages clenched their fists. Except the blonde Hokage who stared blankly at them.

"Mizukage-sama. You called us here," said the Raikage who resorted to rubbing his newly-shaved chin.

The chief of the Hidden Village of Mist laughed. "What do you think is the reason I called you here?"

"To have fun?" Naruto answered nonchalantly.

Sakura knocked his head. "Idiot! This conference is formal, dammit!"

The Mizukage laughed all the more. "You're amusing! Can you dance?"

Raikage sighed and shook his head sadly. "I have never seen such irresponsible leaders in my whole life! I can't believe I'm dealing with a bunch of kids!"

"Seriously speaking," said Naruto, "I think Raikage no ji-chan was right. Our past leaders strived so hard to achieve this peace. Kazekage-chan understands it much."

"You called me ji-chan?!" _[Ji-chan = old man]_

"But you're a ji-chan. Don't you like it? Hm? Ah, I know! Kuso jiji?" _[Kuso jiji = damn old geezer]_

"Omae!!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed. _Talking with people like these is so annoying._

Gaara finally spoke. "You are quite different from the past kages I have dealt with. Even Raikage-sama has changed a lot. This time, I think everything will flow smoothly for all of us." Everybody went quiet.

"Well?" said the Raikage expectantly.

The Kazekage stared at them. "A peace pact."

**---o**

When the formalities [if it were to be called formalities] were over, the kages began to tour around the Hidden Village of Sand.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," said Gaara.

"I sure will!" yelled the Tsuchikage shedding his kage clothes off and pulled the old Raikage. "I mean we, ne, Raikage no ji-chan?"

"Don't call me ji-chan!"

"Hm? If I could tour all over the village, I would really enjoy my stay," said the Mizukage.

"Hey, Mizukage-chan," said Naruto. "You look really familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Met you before? I don't think so. I've never seen someone as amusing as you."

"But you're really…hey, wait a minute, your name is Haku, right?"

"I told everybody during the conference," said the Mizukage.

"EEH?!" Naruto yelled remembering. "I see! But you're dead aren't you? We even buried you!"

The Mizukage looked blankly at him. "Eh? But I'm alive. Well, how did I die then?"

"EEH?! You remember Zabuza?" Naruto asked not giving up.

"Ah, that assassin. He died eight years ago. So?"

Sakura pulled Naruto. "I see. He's not _that _Haku." She faced the Mizukage. "But he looks like him a lot."

"And he has the same name. Great coincidence," said Sasuke.

The Hokages left. The man who identified himself as Haku simply smiled at them. "My. There's a person who looks like me? He must be a relative or something."

"I don't know," replied Gaara who was left with him.

Haku smiled. "Kazekage-sama. I use to take tours by myself, but having a tour guide won't be bad at all."

Gaara blinked. "I'm not a tour guide."

**---o**

"Where is Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

Naruto stared at him. "He's with Haku. That pretty Mizukage, I mean."

"Where the hell did they go?!" he yelled.

Temari sighed. "You're being paranoid. The Mizukage won't eat him."

"Oh yeah! He might just kill Gaara!"

The blonde Hokage frowned. "Hey, Haku's a good guy. He won't do such a thing. And I think Gaara's stronger than him."

"Stronger than him?!" yelled Kankuro. He flung scrolls to them with tears in his eyes. "That Haku guy is the one and only assassin who killed Madara Uchiha!"

"Well?"

"He coordinated with the remaining members of Akatsuki. And he plans to kill all the kages gathered here and annihilate Suna!"

Everybody who heard him blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. "You're not joking aren't you?"

**---o**

"It's so warm!"

Gaara sighed. Haku was obviously enjoying his tour. His bath actually. "Mizukage-sama," he said.

"Hm?"

"Do I…really have to take a bath with you?"

"Kazekage-sama. What's the matter? We're both guys here."

He sighed once more. And curled his arms around his knees as he watched the smoke enveloping the room and the wooden bath tub. He closed his eyes. He had met the previous Mizukage. The woman was just as happy-go-lucky as this one.

"Hey, I'm not like Godaime-sama."

_Nani?!_

"Don't deny it. You said it. I can read your mind."

_He can read my_—

"Uh, no. I can hear it actually. So troublesome, don't you think?" He smiled and placed the big seashell on his head. "Well to answer the question bugging your head since the meeting began, I called for a meeting because I want to meet you all. I want to know how strong you are. Your abilities. I would know then if I should start a war or not."

Gaara blinked. What did he say? He finally understood why Kankuro wanted him to remain cautious. The Mizukage was—

Haku laughed. "Just kidding!" He laughed again. "I wish I'm kidding. Actually, when I received this rank, my first plan was to start a new world war."

_He's not kidding anymore, is he? _Gaara thought. He moved his hands underwater trying to feel some sand but not succeeding. But strange enough, he wasn't anxious. He wasn't even alarmed. Haku stared at him and smiled. That expression was not just beautiful. It was too beautiful it was almost ethereal. Too beautiful to be a man. Was it a mistake of nature?

"My plan actually was to assassinate you all."

_Is he serious or what?_ Gaara tried to get out of the water but was held back by the steam and the tub water itself.

"If all the other kages die," continued Haku, "I thought it would be more fun and exciting." That smile. That face. Every inch of him seemed so innocent and honest that even his dreadful words sounded beautiful and true. "You know, people like you are very much qualified to be my prey. I think I would enjoy spilling every drop of your blood."

Gaara struggled. There was sand all over the place. Why can't he control even a single speck?

"But when I saw your face, I changed my mind." Haku drew closer to him. "You're so cute. You look like a pretty little tanuki. I can't spill blood as pure as yours."

All his efforts were unsuccessful. He can't even move his own body. He decided not to struggle anymore. What's the use? He can't subdue such chakra. Besides, Haku seems to be joking. No. He can't make such a horrible plan. He can't. "Mizukage-sama—"

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. Peaceful relations, remember?" He went closer and smiled dreamily. "Gaara-kun, you're really cute. Can I pinch your nose?"

"But you said you're not going to hurt me. Liar."

"It won't hurt, I promise."

**---o**

It was almost midnight. Naruto and the others were running around examining every street within the village.

"I didn't see them."

"Me neither."

Kankuro began to walk to and fro in despair. "My brother's not going to die, right? Right?"

"Hey, relax. He's not going to die alright?"

"Yeah, he better not die cause if he does I—I…"

"Someone saw them!" yelled Sakura who was running towards them.

"Where?"

"At the rooftop of the Kazekage's office."

**---o**

"Well, you have already become successful. You've become the Kazekage and the villagers love you. Your past might be painful but if not for it, you wouldn't become what you are now." Haku sighed and patted Gaara's head resting on his lap. "I'm really foolish, ain't I? Planning to kill you people? I changed my mind, thanks to you."

The Kazekage closed his eyes. "That plan was real? I thought you were just joking."

Haku laughed. "I'm happy it sounded like a joke. Now, it's a real joke." They both laughed.

"How about the Akatsuki?"

"They know I was just playing with them. Besides, they're not as strong as they were before. Madara's dead."

"I don't know why I trust you this much. Your words should have made me fight you but it didn't. Did you hypnotize me?"

"Hey! I don't have any abilities like that!"

"Hm? But you seem to have one. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I never will."

**---o**

"Gaa—"

Naruto motioned Kankuro to keep quiet. They were hiding on the circular roof of a nearby house. After wasting so much time and energy, they finally saw the Kazekage and the Mizukage sitting together on the rooftop. No. It was only Haku sitting in there. Gaara was lying on his lap.

Kankuro gulped. "T-That's it?"

Sasuke sighed. "Your evidence might be a fake. Where did you get it?"

Naruto gave them an ear-to-ear grin. "It doesn't matter anymore. Gaara's fine. Haku's fine. Everybody's fine. We don't have to worry about anything."

**---o**

A week later.

Inside his office, the Mizukage gazed at the thick fog outside the clear glass window. It might sound idiotic but the plot he wanted to enact so badly flew away with the mist. The shinobi with a painted face was right. Most Mizukages were ruthless. Just like him. After receiving his title, he assassinated the Fifth. To avoid suspicion, he put all the blame to Akatsuki and killed Madara Uchiha. And he went home a hero.

He never felt at least a little bit of regret. There was nothing to feel bad about. Actually, he can't even feel anything inside him. It was all so empty. All he ever wanted was to have stronger opponents to kill. The kages were strong, so he thought. That was the reason he organized a meeting. Who would have thought he would get smitten by the Kazekage's eyes?

"Mizukage-sama. I bring you bad news."

He turned his head away from the window. "What is it?"

"Akatsuki. They sent a…"

He did not care listen to the whole report. He picked a scroll and unrolled it gently. He picked his brush, dipped it on the ink and wrote.

_"Never try to touch Sunagakure or I'll kill you."_

A day later...

"Oi, oi, Mizukage-san, what do you mean you'll kill us, yeah? I thought you wanted to dominate the world, eh?"

"I'm sorry. I was planning to do so. But when I saw a flower in the desert, I changed my mind."

**OWARI**

**---o**

A/N: My! This is totally out of the thing I wanted it to be! Well, its already there. Lol. Please review.


End file.
